A Long Life Reliable Battery as Emergency Backup Power for Medical Devices Abstract With the aging population, more and more people with disabilities depend on assistive technology and medical devices such as breathing machines for their daily life. In the event of emergency, such as hurricane or other nature disaster, the loss of electricity could put the lives of those people in jeopardy. Hence, there exists a market need for emergency backup power for those medical devices. Currently such a need is partially satisfied by the gasoline powered gen-sets, which are costly, noisy and not convenient for the disabled people to operate. Moreover, our market research also suggests that the power of the most of the medical devices does not exceed 500 W; and the operation longevity is the key for most of the applications. The objective of this SBIR program is to develop and commercialize a long life, low cost and reliable battery as the emergency backup power for these medical devices. The battery is based on metal air chemistry, which has superior energy density and low cost. With the technological advancement in the battery components, a practical battery can be successfully developed. Keywords Assistive technology Medical devices Emergency power Backup power Power sources Battery